


sometimes to win, you've got to sin, don't mean i'm not a believer

by notthebigspoon



Series: daytripper [2]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Vogelsong is evil. That's the only explanation for the way that he's turned Madison's world completely on its head. And he does it all just by standing there and looking the way that he does. The way he does being fucking gorgeous.</p><p>Title taken from Angel With a Shotgun by The Cab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes to win, you've got to sin, don't mean i'm not a believer

Ryan Vogelsong is evil. That's the only explanation for the way that he's turned Madison's world completely on its head. And he does it all just by standing there and looking the way that he does. The way he does being fucking gorgeous. It's not fair. Madison has never spent any time thinking about guys up until he'd seen Lincecum and Lopez together and Vogelsong had kissed him before taking him to bed. The way they act towards each other hasn't changed, friendly and professional. There's nothing at all to indicate that they've ever been anything more than friends. Not that he thinks sleeping together makes them more than friends. He doesn't know what it makes them. Maybe nothing at all.

He makes himself look away and try to focus on the game. Vogey's voice grows louder and Madison automatically turns his head. Vogey is talking to Cain, hand rubbing at his jaw and then his neck. Madison's eyes follow Vogey's hand and he involuntarily licks his lips. He's struck with a memory of impulsively biting Vogey's neck while he was being pressed into the mattress, three of Vogey's fingers knuckles deep into Madison's body. Madison had felt like the world was falling apart around him. He'd never known that something could feel so good.

When Vogey meets his eyes and grins, Madison flushes darkly and looks away as quickly as he can. It's embarrassing. He can control himself. He has great self control, temper aside. He shouldn't feel like falling apart every time he sees Vogelsong. He'd thought, realizing that he did like guy and was physically comfortable being with one, that it would be the end of the confusion. Now, though, he still doesn't know exactly what he wants other than the fact that he wants it with Vogey. Naked. As many times as possible.

He flushes again. As soon as the last out has been thrown, as soon as they've all made their way off the field and into the clubhouse, Madison bolts for the showers. He washes up as quickly as possible and grabs his things, hurrying from the park. He wants to go home and be sexually attracted to a teammate where no one can see him and where said teammate can't tempt him just by walking by.

The first thing he does when he gets home is pour himself a double of whiskey, taking a gulp to steady his nerves. It burns on the way down, makes him shudder and goosebump. He grabs his laptop and sits down in the floor at his coffee table. Time to do a little research. Gay porn, when you're having a sexuality crisis, totally counts as research. It's probably the only kind of research that Madison has ever been interested in.

An hour later, he's more than a little drunk and more than a little sated. Some of the things he found were hot and if he gets another shot at Vogey, he wants to try them. He actually made a list. A mental list but a list nonetheless. When the doorbell rings, he almost falls over his own feet getting up and getting to the door. He really hopes it's Vogey. When he opens the door, he flashes a wolfish grin because it is, it's exactly who he wanted to see.

He grabs a handful of Vogey's shirt, yanking him inside and slamming the door shut behind him, crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss, mumbling into it, “You, in my bed, right now. Got plans for you.”

Vogey just grins and does as Madison says.


End file.
